


Coma Days

by AstroFighter



Series: Days [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Love, Romance, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: Ontari hesitated just a moment, her hand still gripping his shoulder. “If you want to talk. I’m...I’ll be here.”Bellamy smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. “Sure thing, I will.” This story is a spin-off of 66 Days. It's focused on Bellany/Ontari. If you want to know what happened during the time Clarke was in coma, check it out, but don't expect any femslash.





	

**Coma Days**

 

**Prologue:**

 

It had been two days...and Clarke was still in the hospital.

 

Coma. Some idiot hit her. That idiot died on impact.

 

Bellamy didn’t know what to think. He’d talked to the police. His sister had graduated that same day. He was with her, eating ice cream, when he got the call. Clarke was freaking over a girl. He didn’t know why she had to beat herself up over it.

 

He was sixteen when he first made out with a girl. Wasn’t his finest moment, they were in his car, in her driveway. Her dad chased him off.

 

Still, he didn’t have Clarke’s issues, she was too gentle, an Alpha in name only. That’s what he thought.

 

He was visiting her for the first time, sitting there. He didn’t know what to say, so he just sat there. After twenty minutes, he got up to leave.

 

He paused at the door. “I hope you wake up, soon.”

 

It was then, turning to leave, he bumped into her. Ontari.

 

She was different. Stronger, stronger than him. He remember when they arm wrestled two years ago. She beat him. It was embarrassing. Then again, she couldn’t beat him at chess. So, there was that.

 

“I’m sorry,” the words flowed easily.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

He sighed, “How is Nia? I heard she broke her arm.”

Ontari smiled, it was small, but there. “She’s good, getting the cast off today.”

Bellamy nodded, “Good.”

Ontari hesitated just a moment, her hand still gripping his shoulder. “If you want to talk. I’m...I’ll be here.”

Bellamy smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. “Sure thing, I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please comment.


End file.
